


This is our life now. (Rewritten)

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Spike is pregnant.





	

She thinks he's a danger. When really, he isn't. He's just...well, pregnant. 

He's the only one that knows. Not even his husband; Angel knew. 

Buffy did wonder why he had to pee every once in awhile but that was all until she asks him; 'Are you pregnant?' She asks in a harsh tone untying him, 'Yes, I am,' He says with a smile. 'How far along?' She asks. '9 months,' He said. 'You're 9 months-,' He cuts her off; 'Pull up my shirt, you'll see my bump,' He says. She pulls it up and it big; he's ready to pop any day. 'Does the father know?' She asks. 

'No,' He rubs his stomach. 'Well, you should tell him,' She says as Angel walks in the door. Spike's shirt is up and Angel walks toward him. 'So,' He says. 'We're-,'

'Yes, I'm pregnant,' He says. 'Well,' Angel goes to his husband's stomach and starts to talk. 'So, you're-,'

'Happy,' He says, kissing it, as he gets up he looks at Spike and gives him the biggest kiss. 'So, are we having a boy or a girl?' Asks Angel, 'A girl,' Said Spike wrapping his arms around Angel's body, taking in Angel's protective nature, that he loves. 

'What are we naming her?' Asks Spike. Buffy sits on her couch. She loves this. Angel and _his soulmate_. She's happy for them. 

 

****

They walk home. Hand in hand. Spike doesn't plan on having this baby in an alley. But he does. Little Sarah Buffy Whirlwind is born at 11:00 PM in Sunnyhell she's a vampyr and she's the best thing to them. 

 

A year later....

Spike is breast feeding his newborn son David as he sits on the sofa he loves his life. He's a dad. Well a mom. He's mommy. While Angel is daddy. Sarah walks in the door she has blood on her face. 'How was the murder?' Asks her mother as he stands up and David bites him. 


End file.
